Jacinth
Jacinth was a Zircon assigned to the prosecution during the trials of captured rebels on Mars. Her current status is unknown. Appearance Jacinth, as a Zircon, is about as tall as a Pearl, with a similar build and orange skin. She has an oblong head with a long nose and no visible lips. Her hair is salmon pink and close along her head and neck, aside from a giant tuft. Jacinth wears simple vermillion clothes with a triangular shawl and long legs and sleeves, and her midriff exposed. She also wears a pale yellow, rounded bowtie, and large yellow glasses. Her gemstone, similar to Purple Zircon, is where her navel would be. Personality Jacinth takes her work seriously, and maintains a professional attitude during trails. Outside the courtroom, though, she is friendly and talkative. She is known speak with snark or sarcasm, especially when she's upset. History Jacinth's life before the Rebellion, if she existed at all, is not known. During the war, she was sent to act as the prosecution during trials held for rebels, alongside a second Zircon that served as the defense. While both Gems performed their jobs well, the judge, having a strong bias against the rebels, became increasingly frustrated with Jacinth when the defending Zircon regularly provided arguments that convinced even her that the defendant should be spared. As the trials slowed, Blue Goldstone even confronted Jacinth, accusing her of holding back; the latter denied this and pointed out that she still punished the rebels found not guilty--through Howlite's brainwashing. Jacinth mysteriously disappeared once Mars was abandoned, and her current status is unknown. Abilities Skillsets * Keen Intellect: As a Zircon, Jacinth displays a sharp mind. * Rhetoric: While she regularly lost to Purple Zircon during the Rebellion, Jacinth, as a Zircon, is still a master of rhetoric. At one point, she was even able to convince Blue Goldstone to take back a treasonous accusation by reminding her that, whether or not the rebels were found guilty, they would still be punished severely. Unique Abilities * Hologram Projection: An ability typical of her Gem type, Jacinth can project holograms and holographic screens without any technological assistance. Relationships Blue Goldstone Jacinth's relationship with Blue Goldstone was strained as Jacinth regularly lost trials. However, she maintained her innocence and was able to convince Blue Goldstone to take back an accusation of treason. There was still tension between them, and it is even rumored that Blue Goldstone had a hand in Jacinth's disappearance. Purple Zircon Jacinth was close with Purple Zircon at one point, with the two regularly engaging in friendly debates. However, as the Rebellion drug on and they continued their work, Purple Zircon became withdrawn outside the courtroom and the two grew distant. Despite this, the two maintained a friendly relationship, and Purple Zircon continues to worry about her. Trivia * Jacinth's pallet is inspired by a particular zircon jewel with distinct rose and orange colors. * Jacinth's hair tuft is designed to look like a hyacinth flower. Gemstone Gemology Gemstone Information * Jacinth is an ancient name for zircon within the color range of yellow to reddish-brown. The term is still occasionally used today as a trade name for such zircon stones (especially stones that are orange or scarlet in color), though it is more common to see zircon listed simply as zircon. ** While it isn't really known where the word "jacinth" comes from, it is believed to be derived from the word "hyacinth," after the flower. It is still occasionally referred to as the Hyacinth stone for this reason. * Zircon is a mineral consisting of zirconium silicate (ZrSiO4). It is part of a mineral class named after it. ** Zircon comes in virtually every color imaginable. Colorless zircon is the most valuable due to its resemblance to a colorless diamond. ** The name "zircon" is believed to come from the Persian word "zargun," which means "gold-colored"; yellow is one of the most common colors for zircon. * Zircon has a hardness of 7.5 on the Mohs hardness scale, and has been historically used as a natural diamond simulant. ** This, in addition to its name and chemical composition, causes many people to confuse it with the synthetic gemstone cubic zirconia (ZrO2) * Zircon is the traditional birthstone for December. * Metaphysically, zircon is believed to improve self-confidence and promote compassion. * In the middle ages, zircon was believed to bring prosperity and wisdom, as well as help with sleep. * Jacinth in particular has religious connotations due to it being mentioned in the Old and New Testaments. In Exodus 28:19, it is the first stone in the third row in the high priest's breastplate, or Hoshen. ** However, it isn't known if the jacinth referenced in the text was actually a zircon, since the term, similar to "chrysolite," is known to have been used to refer to any jewel with such a color. Some believe that the "jacinth" may have been a similarly-colored stone, such as amber, instead, and that the use of the word in the text is a mistranslation. Category:Characters Category:Zircons Category:Era 1 Gems Category:Orange Colored Gems Category:Unknown Colony Gems Category:Pink Diamond Gems Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Independents Category:Loyalists Category:Gems of Unknown Status